felipebrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Ban
|creation = Scratch |Appearance = Banned! The First Chapter (The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show) |Age = More than 35 years old |Episode count = A frw |Relationships = Network Access Block, Scratch Team (One side, his side) |enemies = Every single user he bans. Scratch Team(One side, Scratch Team's side) Unban |Family = Scratch Team , Goanimate Team , Club Penguin Team , others sites (owners) |Likes = Bans, Banning people |Dislikes = Unbans, Unbanning people |Voice = GoAnimate/Voiceforge Demon/Devil/Satan |Potions = Ban Potion |Inventions = Ban machine |appearance = Banned: The Final Chapter (The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show) |Books = How to make people banned}} Ban (Banned) is an antagonist and a villain of The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show. He appeared in some episodes. Jackbross suspects he doesn't exist but as soon Ban appears, he was false. Messages from Banned Klasky Csupo.jpg|I WILL SEND TO KLASKY CSUPO 250px-41500 Flain b.png|GET OUT Flaindrawing.jpg|NIX! KTMSpecialPose.png|STOP THE ****ING BANS! YOUR MAKING MY HEART SINK! >:( Eugenbross.png|Ban? more like Crap! Vardan023.png|IS MORE LIKE STUPID Hibot A..png|Douchebag! Look at the people around you! yanyan.jpg|HOW DARE YOU BAN KTM 200px-Lighter FR.png|YOU DID NOT JUST BUMP INTO ME!|link=YOU DID NOT JUST BUMP INTO ME! Flower.png|GO AWAY OR I'LL CRUSH YOU|link=GO AWAY OR I'LL CRUSH YOU Golf_Ball.png|BANNED IS A GREED|link=Golf Ball.png Levibross.png|Stop banning me and my friends|link=Levibross.png MP4Bross.png|YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE|link=MP4Bross.png 180px-Blue Planet host.png|BannedFag|link=Blue Planet Sonic.png|SHUT UP TAILS|link=Sonic BNDLogo.jpg|I WILL SEND TO THE BND SCARY LOGO Ericbross Ghost.png|Click on me for a video|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=se8sgjla9HA COME PLAY WITH BLUE.gif|YOU ARE GOING TO BE EXECUTED Announcer.png|You are Eliminated with 1000 Votes Spongy.png|YOU MUST BE ZYPE Ice Cube.png|REVENGE 025Pikachu OS anime 5.png|I WILL RAGE AT YOU Yellow Face.png|YOU ARE AN IDIOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Toilet.png|MR. PHONE, WHEN WILL THE BAN END? Babysmb3d.jpg|YOU'RE FIRED 250px-41506 Teslo b.png|Sssssssssssssssssuper lame-zzzzzzzz Shupa Malleo by theMarioBrother-1-.png|YOU MUST BE BOWSER Jetmonkey.jpg|YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR BANNING MINECRAFTFURBY Doctormonkey.jpg|HOW DARE YOU BAN GELATINCOMEDIAN THAT'S IT YOU'RE GROUNDED FOREVER Jam-monkey.jpg|BANNED IS SO STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID Gongonmonkey.jpg|I WILL PUNCH YOU Aiaimonkey.jpg|YOU WILL GO TO JAIL FOREVER Meemee.jpg|I WILL DRESS YOU LIKE A GIRL Walfahappy.jpg|You are grounded for banning KTM, Minecraftfurby, and GelatinComedian! Golf Ball.png|YOU ARE 0.000%! TCFPose.png|Me and Spongy will crush you! Russianbross.png|Вы наказаны НАВСЕГДА! Polishbross.svg|Jesteś Ukarany Na 9999999999 Lat Twojego Żywota Za Zbanowanie Minecraftfurby , Koopatroopamana , Felipebrossa I Innych Niewinnych!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (You Grounded on 999999999999 years Of Your Life For Banning Minecraftfurby , KTM and FB and Others) Bluerobotmonkey.jpg|NO MORE LIKE BAN Bonejet.jpg|GET OUT OF HERE BANNED Ninjajam.jpg|YOU'RE GROUNDED FOREVER BANNED Robotdoctor.jpg|CURSE YOU BANNED Princessyanyan.jpg|UNBAN MY FRIENDS NOW Frankengongon.jpg|Ban is a greed! Agentbaby.jpg|BANNED IS SO LAME Wizardmeemee.jpg|BANNED WILL DISSAPEAR Captainaiai.jpg|YE ARE FIRED Hammock.png|I WILL LICK YOU USING MY EXTENSIVE TOUNGE Febrezebross.png|I will kick your butt 5 times. Tune 1.png|YOU MUST BE WATCHING BABY SHOWS Chupea.jpg|YOU MUST PLAY CHUCHU ROCKET Chuih.jpg|YOU WILL BE FLUSHED DOWN THE TOILET Chubach.jpg|YOU WILL BE HYPNOTIZED Chubei.jpg|I WILL BLOW RASPBERRIES AT YOU Paper Ball Pose.png|YOU WILL BE FORCED TO WATCH SQUIDWARD'S SUICIDE 2014 new hot Hibou plush talking toy.jpg|I WILL ASK THE FALCON PUNCH PENGUIN TO KICK YOUR ASS Mineturtlehe.jpg|I WILL EXPLODE YOU Danishbross.png|HOLD SÅ KÆFT! Dodgebross.png|YOU PISS ME OFF! Spanishbross.png|Registrar un Español clase. INMEDIATAMENTE! Ruby.png|YOU MUST BE WATCHING BARNEY AND CAILLOU Germanbross.png|SIE WERDEN WINDELN TRUG FÜR DIE REST IHRER NATURAL BORN LEBEN|link=http://tfbnebs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Germanbross.png Romanianbross.png|TU TREBUIE SA VIZIONEZI DORA SI BARNEY|link=http://tfbnebs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Romanianbross.png Arabicbross.png|سوف تضطر للأكل الديدان والقواقع واليرقات والديدان من أجل الخير! (Latin Arabic: swf tḍṭr llạ̉kl ạldydạn wạlqwạqʿ wạlyrqạt wạldydạn mn ạ̉jl ạlkẖyr!/English: Will be forced to eat worms, snails, worms and larvae for good!) Dutchbross in paint net.png|Ik zal je vermoorden (I will murder you) 120px-TissuesButton.png|YOU MUST BE WATCHING BO ON THE GO costume8.svg|How Dare You Ban Me On Wikia!!!!!! For This I Will Scare You!!!!!!! Flamey.jpg|YOU BETRAYED FURBYCOMEDIAN Frenchbross.png|VOUS DEVEZ ETRE REGARDER DORA L'EXPLORATRICE|link=http://tfbnebs.wikia.com/wiki/File:Frenchbross.png Italianbross.png|SI SONO RADICATI PER LA VITA! (YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!) 250px-41504 Seismo b.png|I WILL STOMP ON A FEET 41513 Gobba b.png|I WILL EAT YOU 41511 Flurr b.png|I WILL FREEZE AT UOU peashooter.jpg|I WILL SHOOT PEAS AT YOU Taco.png|I WILL SPIT LEMONS AT YOU 20130404-stella.png|I WILL BLOW BUBBLES AT YOU Scratch cat.png|BAN, YOUR FIRED KnifeCreation.png|I WILL SLICE YOU WITH MY HEAD Frameespurr.jpg|I WILL TURN YOU INTO A BABY ScdanielBross.png|I WILL HIT YOU WITH A BASEBALL BAT! StrongBad.png|DELETED! Mighty Eagle.png|I WILL CRUSH YOU!! Candy idle by xanyleaves-d7dbgrj.png|MORON, YOU SUCK, IDIOT, STUPID, LAME, NUMBSKULL, CHICKEN, IMBECILE, I HATE YOU! Amigo.jpg|SE DEBE ESTAR JUGANDO SONIC AND ALL STARS RACING TRANSFORMADO Nurpnaut.jpg|YOU MUST BE WATCHING MIXELS Meowflash.svg|You Must watch Meowflash TV! Tailsdoll.jpg|YOU MUST BE PLAYING SONIC R Shiny hitmontop dream world art by trainerparshen-d6ip0yo.png|YOU MUST BE BOWSER Flowerbross.png|CURSE YOU BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN Category:Red Category:Evil Category:VIllian Category:Villian Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:White Category:Characters Category:Worst thing ever Category:SEND TO KLASKY CSUPO Category:Stupid Category:Retarded Category:Burned in Hell Category:BannedFag Category:YOU ARE AN IDIOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Category:Beliebers Category:Adults Category:Morons Category:Numbskull Category:Lame Category:JERK Category:BANNED Category:IS Category:A Category:GREED Category:Banned Lover